Yume no jitsugen
by Li-neechan
Summary: It's the last day that Aquors had a meeting as a school idol group in their beloved school, as something really amazing happens: they received a mail from Muse who saw their performance at the LoveLive and wish for a summer vacation-together in Nanki-Shirahama! Of course all the members are very excited and started to pack their things for such a promising time with their Idols!


**Shells for Chika**

I woke up by the shrill ringing of the doorbell and puted the pillow  
over my head to flee this terrible loud sound.  
„Hanamaru, it's Ruby at the door!", I barely heard my mother calling  
from the living room. I fainted and threw the pillow to the floor and than  
slowly stood up from my bed, so slowly that my mother already let Ruby in and  
that she came to my room and knocked on my door.  
„One second, I am still half asleep", I yawned, but Ruby already let herself  
in.  
„Ruby-chan! I am still in my pyjamas!"  
„Naaw Maru-chan you are _hontoni_ slowly! Did you forgot we wanted to visit  
the beach early today? When Chika is definatly still sleeping?", she reminded  
me.  
„Ah of course not, just let me get dressed first okay?", I replied and opened  
my wardrobe.  
„Mmmmh now that you are already here, you can help me to deside what to  
wear", I decided, because with a look inside I was unable to make a quick  
decision what to wear on this special day.  
„Just dress up anything. C'mon noone will be at the beach this early in the  
morning, except us, to look at your outfit"  
I slowly turned around and looked at her for a few seconds.  
„ _Nani_?", she asked as I started giggling.  
„You did not fogot that we'll go to the last meeting today, did you?", I laughed.  
Her turqouise eyes became bigger. „Ahhh! I totally forgot! This cannot be!", she cried.  
„I am just wearing some comfortable stuff today!"  
I examined her quickly. She was wearing a knee-long dark blue skird with thin white  
stripes on it and a very cute pink blouse in addition. It looked very cute (as Ruby always  
looks) but I knew certainly that I couldn't fob her ob with saying that to her. So I had to  
promise her to help finding a suitable outfit for her too after I got dressed.  
Ruby was luckily just 2 centimeters taller than me so I was able to borrow her some of my  
clothes.  
Ruby inssisted that I dressed up in my best summerdress that she always just calls the  
„super-kawaii-dress-of-maru-chan". It is really my most beloved one but sometimes it  
seems too girly to me. It is a short white dress that is hold together at the neck and has  
a thin golden belt at the waist. At the right side is a beautiful flower pattern printed in  
smooth rosy colour.  
Ruby took (after I repeatetly told her that she looked super _kawaii_ in it) my pastel varicolored  
strapeless summerdress which honestly suited her (in my opinion) better than me. For a second  
I played with the thought of offering her to keep it, but I knew she would totally refuse.

„Hey you two girls, didn't you want to meet Tsushima-san at 9am?", I heard my mother calling  
from the kitchen where she began to cook breakfirst. With a quick look at the clock I realised  
that it was already 8:53am. „Ahhh, _iya_! This cannot be. _Hayaku_ Ruby-chan!"  
We leaved hearing my mom calling after us: „What about breakfirst?" and ended up hurring  
back to help her putting some onigiris in bento boxes for the three of us. After that it was  
already 9:08am and we were too late so we ran half the way to the beach and made it at  
least with 15 minutes delay.  
Yohane-chan was already there, waiting for us and seemed angry, but if she called: „How dare  
you to let the _da-tenshi_ wait for such an inhuman long time?!", we knew that she couldn't be  
too angry.  
She definately didn't fogot the meeting after our visit at the beach, because she really made  
herself up. She puted a very cute black bow tie with lace in hear bun and was also wearing  
a summerdress. Her was (as expected) black with a purple rosepattern on it. She looked very  
elegant but I aked myself (as so often) if she was not sweating in this, but I didn't say anything  
because I knew even with 40 degrees she would wear black clothes.

 **Shells for Chika**

„ _Gomen gomen_!", Ruby apologized.  
I needed still some time to catch my breath again.  
„ _Masaka_ Maru-chan! You are a school idol, how can you be so exhaused by running to the beach  
it's just one kilometer from your home!", Yohane scoldet me.  
„Ahh _wakarimasen_ ", panted.  
„More important, I've found a fantastic place! Come with me!", she told us and went ahead  
quickly so that I had to follow breathing heavily.  
„ _Atsui_!", I cried as the hot sand went through my sandals and toughed my blank feet. We  
took our shoes off and walked into the shallow water to cool our feet down. It felt very nice.  
But the place really was perfect for our plan. „ _Kampeki!_ ", I heard Ruby-chan wispering beside me.  
This part of the beach was full of beautifull shells. „Ikee, lets found some _kirei_ shells!", cried  
Yohane-chan and we started collecting as many beautifull shells as we could carry.

After about an hour we put them all together in front of us and apprised our glorious collection.  
There were a lot of fancy patterned bivalves with dark and light brown spots and some with  
light vertical stripes. We also had many little cowries in ridiculous colors like yellow, purple  
and even blue and also alot of tiny cones in beige, white and gold-brown with dark spots all  
over them. We were very fascinated and first, but with a heavy heart, we puted all the big ones  
aside. We wanted to make a huge necklace with many different shells on it, but some were just  
too big and heavy to use them. After a while we decided to not only make a necklace but also two  
little bracelets and even an anklet, because we had collected so many shells and even took some  
of them for us as decoration, too (mostly the bigger ones). We put some of the bigger bivavles in  
the middle of the necklace and filled up the rest with tiny cowries and conches and some white  
pearls that Yohane brought with her. For the bracelets and the anklet we didn't used any of the  
bivivles because they were just too big.  
As we were finished (and very proud with the final result) we realized that we became very  
hungry and all the more happy we were that my mom insisted that morning that we took some  
of the onigiri with us for lunch. Luckily Yohane-chan and Ruby -chan were okay with me having  
the ones with the red-bean-paste I loved so much.  
„ _Oishii_!", said Ruby-chan with a full mouth of rice.  
„Hanayo-san definatly would like this rice too"  
I smiled by that thought.  
„It would be so cool if Muse did watch our victory at the Love live", she added and we all started  
to imagine the Muse members complimanting our performance we all put so much heard and afford in.

„Hey shoulnd't we hurry to the meating?", Yohane-chan reminded us and with a look at my wristwatch  
I realized that we had only one hour left to go to the school.  
The summer vacation started the week before but Mary decided that we should all come together one  
last time at the rooftop as Aqours, now that she, Dia and Kanan had graduated in spring this year.

„Let's hurry up and bring Chikas present to your home Maru-chan", said Yohane-chan to me.  
My house was the nearest and so we took the self-made present, put on our shoes and went in  
the direction of my home.


End file.
